Mimo wszystko - czyli 'Dance me to the end of world'
by Pegaz
Summary: Jak powiedział o nim Doktor, Jack tańczy. Choć czasem do tańca Kogoś mu brakuje.


_Carpe diem_ to twoja dewiza od lat.

Życie pędzi do przodu. Nie ma czasu na rozmyślanie. Życie trzeba brać pełnymi garściami - nie oglądać się za siebie: co było, już nie wróci. Świat się nie zatrzyma, jest jak muzyka – wiruje, tańczy, wibruje i drga wprawiony w ruch przez nieznanego twórcę, i od pierwszego dnia swego istnienia gra nieprzerwaną pieśń, której przyszło ci poznać już tak ogromną partię… Więc nie pozwalasz sobie na refleksję, wolisz dostroić się do świata, skoro jest jedynym stałym kompanem w twojej odwiecznej podróży. Tańczysz.

Kto sprawił, że jest był wyjątkowy?

Kto sprawił, że był jedyny w swoim rodzaju?

Kto sprawił, że tylko on, tylko on na całej Ziemi, którą przemierzyłeś już tyle razy, w całym Wszechświecie, który podbijasz już od setek lat... tylko on w twoim boleśnie długim, nieskończonym życiu... tylko on spośród tysięcy kochanków, przyjaciół, mężów i żon zapadł ci w pamięć tak nieskończenie dokładnie i nieodwracalnie?

Z każdą swoją śmiercią tracisz jakiś detal ze swoich długich, burzliwych lat. To normalny proces, twój zwykły, ludzki umysł nie może pomieścić tysięcy lat wspomnień. Z roku na rok coraz mniej wiesz o swojej odleglejszej przeszłości, o swoim domu nie wiesz już nic poza tym, co udało ci się zachować w materialnej formie - kilka zdjęć, parę gołych faktów napisanych na kartce. Każde ważniejsze wydarzenie zapisujesz w dzienniku, nie dla przyjemności, ale z konieczności - nigdy nie wiesz, którą cenną cząstkę swojego życia stracisz w kolejnym starciu ze śmiercią.

O nim już nie piszesz. Nigdy nie musiałeś napisać o nim ani słowa, choć, oczywiście, zrobiłeś to dawno temu, skrupulatnie uwieczniając każdy najmniejszy detal. Jednak nigdy nie musiałeś przywoływać stamtąd informacji, dat, miejsc, innych szczegółów, bo wszystko to masz w głowie. Już dawno przestałeś się nad zastanawiać dlaczego - skoro za każdym razem gdy giniesz i zostajesz przywrócony do stanu z Satellite 5 - twoje wspomnienia nie resetują się. Taki mały, litościwy uśmiech losu... Myślisz o tym jak o błogosławieństwie, ponieważ możesz pamiętać jego. Bez wysiłku, sam przychodzi do ciebie w ledwo słyszalnych szeptach, w uśmiechach, w pocieszeniu i w sile, którą ci daje myśl o nim. Nie straciłeś żadnego, nawet najdrobniejszego wspomnienia, dziwi cię i cieszy niepomiernie ten malutki cud.

Albo przekleństwo, bo wiesz, że nigdy nie zapomnisz swojego Ianto i tego, co straciłeś.

Nie wiesz dlaczego tak się dzieje, że po kolejnym powrocie ze śmierci pierwsza myśl, która cię atakuje tuż po przebudzeniu, napełnia cię wraz z pierwszym haustem powietrza, to _brak_. Gwałtowny, bolesny i tak bardzo smutny brak. Całe światy przeminęły od czasu, gdy widziałeś go po raz ostatni… A jednak, gdy wracają do ciebie lawiną wszystkie wspomnienia i cała świadomość siebie, pierwszą rzeczą, którą odczuwasz najbardziej, nawet jeżeli w tym momencie twoje ciało jeszcze regeneruje się ze szczególnie okropnej śmierci, jest brak tych ramion wokół ciebie, otaczających i chroniących, utwierdzających w przekonaniu, że żyjesz, że jesteś. Był pierwszą osobą, która tak mocno współczuła ci tego losu, tak współcierpiała z każdą twoją śmiercią. Ianto przeraźliwie bał się, że będzie to twoja ostateczna śmierć i jednocześnie z całkowitym oddaniem życzył ci, by spełniło się twoje największe pragnienie. Wiedział, jak czasem tęsknisz do słodkiej ucieczki w wiekuiste zapomnienie.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł ci dać, to uścisk swoich ramion, gdy powracałeś z zaświatów, czyśćca, poczekalni, jakkolwiek to można nazwać. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do powracania do tego azylu, utrzymywało to na odległość koszmary, chroniąc cię przez zalaniem falą strachu, przed porwaniem w ciemność, osłaniając cię do czasu, aż byłeś gotów zmierzyć się z kolejną katastrofą. Ianto był pierwszym twoim partnerem, który tak dogłębnie rozumiał tragizm twojej sytuacji - jak grecka tragedia: twoje życie naznaczone przez fatum... Nie był ostatnim, ale pierwszym, i odczuwałeś głębię jego sympatii i miłości bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Niemalże fizycznie dosięgały cię jego żywe, szczere uczucia, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy trzymał cię w ramionach po twojej śmierci.

Rozpieścił cię tym gestem, rozkochałeś się w poczuciu komfortu, przyzwyczaiłeś się bliskości, która zacierała wcześniejsze wspomnienia smutnych i bolesnych, samotnych i gorzkich powrotów ze śmierci. Jesteś bardzo cielesnym stworzeniem, a Ianto zaspokajał wszystkie twoje potrzeby, jak gdyby właśnie po to został stworzony. Twoje sanktuarium, pocieszenie, utulenie. Ianto jako pierwszy tak potrafił cię pocieszyć. Nie jedyny, ale pierwszy, a to na pewno robi różnicę.

Gdy budzisz się po raz kolejny, przez chwilę czekasz, aż obejmą cię te kochające ręce, aż poczujesz dłoń przeczesującą ci włosy, pocałunek złożony z czcią na czole, usłyszysz szalone bicie serca w piersi, o którą opiera się twoja głowa... Rozczarowanie niemal zabija cię ponownie.

Wspomnienia o nim zawsze wracają nietknięte, i nie sądzisz, by kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić. W końcu to on cię definiuje, to on stworzył cię takim jakim jesteś, odmienił cię i utwierdził. Jest tak, jakbyś pamięć o nim zamknął w niezniszczalnej szkatułce i skrył w najgłębszej głębitwojego jestestwa, scalił ze sobą,

Gdybyś to stracił, to tak jakbyś stracił pamięć o sobie.

A jednak…

Czasem pozwalasz sobie na wspominanie.

W dzień taki jak ten, w bezbarwnym pokoju hotelowym w odległym zakątku galaktyki, której imienia sobie nie możesz przypomnieć, siedzisz na podłodze, oparty o ścianę i zwieszasz głowę pokonany. Popijasz dziwną, mocną odmianę szampana i myśli płyną swobodnie przez twoją świadomość, niczym nie ograniczone, nieskrępowane i jakoś tak okropnie ckliwe.

Zrzucasz winę na alkohol.

Nie możesz znieść dziśmuzyki – bo jest wszędzie, otacza cię, wdziera się w każdy zakamarek tego wszechświata, nie ma chwili ciszy, spokoju, błogiego milczenia... Słyszysz ją w głowie i na zewnątrz, i drga w tobie, i przelatuje przez palce, trwa i trwa, mimo że świat się już odmienił, losy świata się odwróciły, i jest on tak inny, dziki, nieznany, wciągający i porywający... Inny. Ale muzyka trwa, tak jak ty, i musisz iść dalej. Bo muzyka gra.

Dzisiaj jej nienawidzisz.

A najbardziej ze wszystkiego nienawidzisz siebie.

Nie za miłość, nie za tęsknotę, dziś właśnie miażdżącą, oślepiającą i wyniszczającą. Nie za żal, nie za smutek.

Za pamięć. Za to, że pamiętasz tylko jego. Tak jak dziś.

Lata później, czy wieki, czy nawet całe milenia później, masz świadomość tego, że miałeś setki żon, mężów, partnerów... Wiesz, że spłodziłeś dzieci, które mają swoje dzieci, które mają dzieci... Gdzieś tam w dalekich zakamarkach kosmosu twoje geny rozprzestrzeniają się jak plaga, dzień po dniu przybywa małych osób o twoich oczach, twoim uśmiechu, twoich niesfornych włosach, które on tak lubił gładzić, gdy budził się koło ciebie i miał tę wyjątkową okazję oglądać cię w objęciach Orfeusza (jedynych obcych objęciach, w których chciał cię widzieć). Setki czy tysiące potomków… A ty pamiętasz jego imię, nazwisko, datę i miejsce urodzenia, wszystkie te bezużyteczne dane, które nic o człowieku nie mówią. Pamiętasz nawet numer jego karty bibliotecznej, choć nigdy z niej nie korzystał. Pamiętasz wszystkie te nieważne, małe rzeczy, które są _nim_. Jego uśmiech tuż po, delikatne uniesienie kącików ust, tak intymne, aż bolesne... Kształtne, silne dłonie, smukłe palce pieszczące nóżkę kieliszka, gdy pił z tobą szampana na dachu Millenium Centre w Nowy Rok... Fajerwerki rzucały wtedy fantastyczny blask na wszystko wokoło, a ty i tak patrzyłeś tylko w oczy, i zastanawiałeś się, jak zadurzony, rozchwiany emocjonalnie nastolatek, czy widziałeś kiedykolwiek coś piękniejszego.

Te oczy. Najbardziej pamiętasz jego oczy. Mówią, że to zwierciadła duszy, ale sam nie wiesz, czy wierzysz w duszę. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł mieć duszę, był to Ianto. Jego oczy zawsze były pełne... czegoś. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zatracił tej iskry w oczach, tego błysku inteligencji, uczucia wyzierającego zza przenikliwie niebieskich tęczówek. Zawsze mówiły więcej niż jego starannie dobierane słowa lub jeszcze staranniej kontrolowana mowa ciała. Brakuje ci tych oczu bardziej niż jakichkolwiek oczu na całym ogromnym i starym wszechświecie.

Ianto nie miał dzieci.

Myśl ta cię zasmuca i cieszy jednocześnie, jest słodko-gorzka. Często do ciebie wraca.

Czy gdyby miał dzieci, miałyby jego oczy? Czy szukałbyś tych oczu? Czasem masz takie chore myśli, bo czasem jesteś chorym człowiekiem.

To i tak martwy punkt, nie pozwoliłeś mu na inny związek. Wszedłeś w jego życie z butami i swoim wielkim ego, swoim nieodpartym urokiem i porwałeś w ten swój _taniec_. Taniec - tak Doktor nazywa to, co robisz: twój nieustanny flirt, podryw, pogoń za pełnią życia, za intensywnością, za kolorem, za blaskiem i dźwiękiem, i ruchem. Tańczysz. Pędzisz. Kochasz. Biegniesz. Uciekasz. Ale zawsze tańczysz. Jesteś niepowstrzymany, jak Słońce w swojej wędrówce przez przestrzeń, gnasz przez przestrzeń, a inni krążą wokół ciebie jak małe planety, zimne i twarde skały, raz bliżej, raz dalej, umiejscawiają się na twojej orbicie, a ty je karmisz, dajesz ciepło i światło, pozwalasz im znaleźć miejsce, by wreszcie zarzucić kotwicę... wiążą swój los z tobą. A ty ich spalasz. Płoną, gdy zbliżą się do ciebie, spalają się gdy zwracasz na nich uwagę, wybuchają, gdy ich dotkniesz i giną…

Ianto pozwolił się spalać. Spalał się z gracją, jak wieczny ogień na olimpie, spalał się z godnością, z miłością. Spalał się jak feniks - powstawał raz po raz z popiołów, gdy w wybuchu namiętności, miłości, gniewu, zazdrości, każdej innej emocji, pozwalałeś mu podejść tak blisko, dotknąć twojego wnętrza, spojrzeć w otchłań, gdzie bez końca kotłowało się nieograniczone, nieskończone, niepohamowane _życie_. Ktoś kiedyś ci powiedział, że jesteś definicją życia. Jeśli życie jest delikatną i niepokonaną mieszanką cudu i cierpienia, to nim jesteś.

Gdybyś tylko mógł obdarzyć kogoś częścią tego życia, wiesz, że byłby to Ianto. Byle tyko na chwilę, na moment, jeszcze raz go zobaczyć. Ale z bolesną świadomością przypominasz sobie, że moment by nie wystarczył. Chciałbyś go mieć, całkowicie i absolutnie, samolubnie dla siebie - na wieczność i na wyłączność.

Myślisz o jego krótkim życiu na Ziemi, zadręczasz się wizjami, co by było, gdyby cię nie spotkał. Jak wyglądałoby jego życie bez ciebie. Kim by się stał, gdzie pokierował swoje kroki... czy byłby na tyle silny, by podnieść się po stracie ukochanej Lisy... Egoistycznie myślisz, że to ty dałeś mu siłę, ale wiesz, że to było na odwrót. To on dał ci ten potencjał - siłę by żyć wiecznie, by trwać zawsze, by niezależnie od tego ile lat, ile _eonów_ minie i co się dokona, i co stracisz, i kim się staniesz, zawsze będziesz miał siłę, bo on jest jej źródłem. Zmieniasz zdanie. Jeśli ktoś jest życiem, to jest nim Ianto. Jest cudem i cierpieniem. Jest niegasnącym źródłem twojego życia, nie istnienia, ale życia - pełni życia, _mimo wszystko._

To najważniejsza rzecz, której cię nauczył - mimo wszystko. To on był w stanie przewrócić świat do góry nogami w poszukiwaniu sposobu, by uratować Lisę. To on był w stanie walczyć z tobą i spalać się w tobie i odradzać się znów, tylko po to, by dać ci powód, byś trwał, byś żył, byś tańczył dalej, nawet jeśli muzyka - a muzyką twojego życia był Ianto, wtrąca się absurdalnie słodko-mdląca myśl - nawet jeśli muzyka stanie się dalekim i niemalże mitycznym, zapomnianym tworem...

Pamiętasz, jak się śmiał, gdy po raz pierwszy powiedziałeś mu, że _tańczysz_. Wtedy, ten niepoprawny romantyk, włączył powolną, smętną, liryczną (_och, jakże odpowiednią!_)piosenkę "Dance me to the end of love." Poprosił cię, byś z nim zatańczył i nie wiedziałeś, czy naprawdę chce z tobą tańczyć czy chce się z tobą kochać. Powiedział ci, że on jest muzyką, a ty masz być tańcem. Przytulił cię, gdy zobaczył twój zagubiony wyraz twarzy i już nie wiedziałeś, czy to taniec czy miłość. Wtedy w tych oczach, które nigdy nie były puste i pozbawione wyrazu, zobaczyłeś po raz pierwszy miłość skierowaną do ciebie. To było twoja kolej, żeby się spalić.

Nie mógł wiedzieć, że to jedno wspomnienie, przez miliony lat, utrzyma cię przy zdrowych zmysłach i da siłę.

Nie był idealny, o nie. Był uparty, zacięty, bywał złośliwy i zazdrosny. Ciągle niepewny twojego uczucia, aż do frustracji. Miał w sobie gniew, który czasem brał górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Może trochę go idealizujesz, miniony czas prawie gobeatyfikuje, ale dzięki temu chyba łatwiej się uśmiechać. Więc każdego dnia idziesz dalej przez świat, oczywiście z uśmiechem na ustach. Każda inna opcja jest zbyt przerażająca, by nawet o niej myśleć.

Nie myślisz o nim często, tylko w taki dzień jak ten - gdyby Ziemia jeszcze istniała, właśnie minęłaby kolejna rocznica śmierci Ianto. Dlatego pozwalasz, by obezwładniła cię na chwilę jego siła, by wspomnienia wyrwały ci na chwilę ziemię spod nóg i wracasz na kilka krótkich chwil do tego dnia, gdy umarł cały twój świat.

Wspomnienie włącza się w twojej głowie zupełnie jak w odtwarzaczu. Chwilę później przychodzi kolor, dołącza się dźwięk i przeżywasz jeszcze raz dzień jego śmierci.

Minuta po minucie, cały koszmar - kilka dni wyjętych z roku - czy to był rok 2008? Przelatuje ci przed oczami pojawienie się 456 po raz drugi na Ziemi. Pamiętasz jedną z najokropniejszych śmierci, jaką przeżyłeś na tej planecie, rozerwanie bombą… Nie wiedziałeś, czy Gwen i Ianto przeżyli wybuch. Przypominasz sobie dziewczynę, która pomogła wam dostać się na scenę zdarzań, chociaż jej imienia za nic nie możesz przywołać. Widzisz Gwen, słodką, bohaterską Gwen, i Rhysa, bez nich nic by się nie udało. Organizację waszego podziemnego Torchwood. To było tak niewiele, ale to uratowało Ziemię. Znów.

Z podróży z Doktorem przypominasz sobie jedną ważną prawdę – do uratowania świata nie potrzeba wielu osób, ale ci, którzy podejmują się zadania, nigdy już nie są tacy sami. Ianto… towarzyszył ci wiernie, choć traktowałeś go okropnie. Czasem mówisz, że przecież nie był ze szkła, nic mu się nie stało, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy padły między nimi przykre słowa. A czasem ogarniają cię miażdżące wyrzuty sumienia i żal, że wasze ostatnie dni nie były po prostu lepsze. Trudno skupiać się na miłych słowach i gestach, gdy świat pędzi ku zagładzie. Zawsze sobie powtarzałeś, że czas na pojednanie, na pocieszanie, na wszystkie dobre rzeczy przyjdzie potem, gdy poradzicie sobie z kryzysem. Tym razem nie przyszedł. „Świat się zawsze kończy" – powiedział ci Ianto i miał rację. Niestety znów przedłożyłeś ratowanie świata, który _zawsze _się kończy, nad kilka chwil spędzonych z nim. Trudno to sobie wybaczyć.

Steven… Wybaczyć sobie jego śmierć było jeszcze trudniej. Ale w całym rozrachunku jego utrata bolała mniej, choć to krew z twojej krwi.

Pozbawiłeś Alice najpierw ojca, potem syna, a Ianto pozbawiłeś życia, którego sam masz w nadmiarze. Dlatego uciekłeś z Ziemi, nie chciałeś już niczego im zabierać, nie potrzebowali kogoś, kto tylko zabierał.

_Och, Jack…_

Pusta butelka wypada ci z rąk.

Wspomnienie przestaje grać. Ocierasz oczy i podnosisz się z podłogi jednym płynnym ruchem. Włączasz coś, co można uznać za podobne do telewizji z Ziemi XXI wieku i niewidzącym wzrokiem oglądasz ruchome obrazy. Wydaje ci się śmieszne, że takie słowo jak „telewizja" ostało się w zakamarkach twej pamięci.

Słuchasz, wcale nie słysząc, a w głowie jeszcze tętni szyderczy głos 456, wyśmiewający śmierć tysięcy dzieci dziennie. Do głowy wdziera ci drobny skrawek informacji zasłyszanej tamtego dnia, bzdurny demograficzny detal, tak o tym wtedy myślałeś. Głos spikera cedził: „Każdego dnia na Ziemi umiera 151650 osób..." Tamtego dnia na Ziemi umarło 151650 osób oraz Ianto.

Ale nie, wcale nie! Tamtego dnia na Ziemi umarł cały twój świat.

Potrząsasz głową, alkohol musiał na ciebie wyjątkowo źle wpłynąć, spoko pozwoliłeś sobie, żeby opanowały cię takie ckliwe myśli.

Wyłączasz urządzenie. W ciszy pozwalasz sobie na ostatnie westchnięcie. Definitywnie zamykasz tę część swoich wspomnień, przecież nie ma czasu na rozmyślanie. Carpe diem, mówisz sobie stanowczo.

A potem wzruszasz ramionami, bo _mimo wszystko_ muzyka wciąż grała.

Uśmiechasz się i tańczysz, tańczysz aż po kres wszechświata.


End file.
